Korra The Avatar Episode 11
by SkyDawn1
Summary: In this episode Korra travels to the fire trial where there's a very snooty uptight princess that soon sees the light...oh and Asami misses Korra like crazy in this episode so...more of that!


Korra The Avatar Episode 11 Trial Of Fire

"How far am I gonna have to go now?" I said as I continued walking the narrow path that felt like days, in a sense I've been very wary of my new power because if it were to backfire I could possibly end up falling to my doom or ending up in lava or under water or...lava with water mixed in as I began to feel myself burning up "holy hell! I'm getting soo hot" I said as each step made it hotter than the last as I reached the end of the narrow path only to find myself near an active volcano that was the size of the united states as my jaw dropped "...  
WHY?!" I screamed as I looked at the sheer size of this volcano "it's getting hotter and hotter! and where is this fire bending ball at this time? inside the volcano?" I said as I thought back to what the seeker told me "of course it is! is it still too la...yea she's gone already...great,  
just great" I said trudging to the side of the mountain as I looked ahead "even if I air bent a ball I would probably make it in what...like ten days?" I said as I air bent a ball and rode down the mountain as the heat level rose to higher than hot levels causing my body to sweat more and more as I had to stop and get off...but that proved to be THE WORST mistake of my life as when my feet hit the ground I shot up in pain "OWWWW SON OF A!" I screamed as I bent another ball and went back up the mountain "how am I suppose to get to my bending now?" I said as I began to think as I reached the top of the mountain and jumped off the ball landing on the ground as I looked down "maybe if I...no too hard...what if I...hmmm not enough...wait!" I said trying to find some way to get to the volcano when an idea hit me "what if I used my earth bending to create a bridge!" I said as I bent the earth below as I raised it up in a makeshift bridge as I smiled at my plan, but as I began walking on the bridge I began to notice a flaw with my plan...of the unstable kind as I got back on the edge of the mountain as the bridge collapsed "GREAT! NOW WHAT? WHAT? YOU GONNA THROW A HOT GIRL AT ME?" I screamed as a girl flew right at me causing both of us to fall to the ground as I landed on top of her "seriously?" I said as I looked at her but backed off her in shock...this was no ordinary girl...this was a dragon girl "hi! I am so sorry" she said getting up and moving over to me "are you hurt sweety?" she said examining me and hugging me "hey hey...I'm okay" I said as she looked at me and kissed me "woah there...I'm married"  
I said as she giggled "you're cute" she said kissing me deeply as my eyes grew wide "mmmmph...mmm mmmmph" I tried and failed to say as I grabbed her butt as she moaned as I got her off of me "why do the girls I meet here want to sleep with me? I remember when I helped a bird from the wind...where's more of that?" I said getting up as she hugged me again as she smiled showing her fangs "you must be the avatar I've heard so much about!" she said as I slapped my face "let me guess...I'm gonna have to sleep with you to pass right?" I said as she grinned evilly causing me to back up and gulp "no not really silly" she said laughing as I breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled "although I am gonna have to bring you to my father, he's kind of the king of this realm" she said as I nodded "okay then where is he?" I said as she pointed to a small town at the bottom of the canyon "there!" she said as I looked down and back up to her "listen...I can't go down there"  
I said as she tilted her head "why not?" she said as I sighed "because I tried going down there once before and when I stepped on the ground the fire went through my boots and burnt my feet" I said as she began to think "oh wow...I don't know what these...boots are...but I think I can help you out on the burning problem" she said kneeling down and breathing deeply as she took my boot and began to breathe a blue fire on both my boots "there! now when you touch the ground it will protect you from the fire!" she said as I looked at my boots and smiled "okay then...I'm ready to meet this king!" I said as she wrapped her arms around me "get ready baby!" she said giving me a kiss "seriously...  
you're hot! but I'm married to someone!" I said as she nuzzled my nose "I don't care" she said licking my neck "well I do" I said blushing and pushing her away "ugh did anyone ever tell you your no fun?" the girl said as I sighed "plenty of times by now" I said as she held me in her arms "okay now get ready for a ride" she said as her wings spread open and we began to fly down to the town.

The next day at the temple Bolin was outside with the others as he stretched his arms and yawned "another day of fun huh bro?" he said as Pabu ran out and around the well as Asami and Pema were on the bench talking and laughing "yea...just look at Asami...she needs this you know?" he said as Bolin nodded "yea...ever since Korra left it's really taken it's toll on her" Bolin said as they began to walk around the hut "so it's over isn't it?" Mako said as Bolin sighed "the house is gone...I had some great memories in that house" he said as Mako nodded "yea...it's over now...it's a good thing were able to stay here now, everyone's been friendly to us so far" he said as Bolin placed his hands behind his head "yeah this place is pretty great! I can really see us living here for awhile" Bolin said yawning as Kya walked over to the two "so how are you two holding up here?" she said as they both nodded "were actually doing pretty good so far" Mako said as Kya sighed as Bolin looked at her "hey you okay?" Bolin asked as Kya nodded "yea, just thinking is all" she said as Tenzen walked up to them "hey Tenzen,  
how are you today?" Bolin asked as Tenzen tilted his head "Bolin? are you sure you're saying my name right?" he said as Bolin nodded "yea...  
why?" Bolin asked as Tenzen sighed "spell my name out then" Tenzen said as Bolin looked at him " N" Bolin said as Tenzen slapped his head "no Bolin it' N" he said as Bolin thought for a minute before getting it "OH okay!" he said as Tenzin smiled "oh come on now, don't make fun of Tenzin's name, he's sensitive about things like that" Kya replied as Tenzin sighed "and besides we really need to start cleaning up around the hut now!" she added as she broke away from the small group to go inside the hut "you know what? helping out here sounds good enough for me!" Bolin said as he joined Kya in the house as Tenzin and Mako laughed "well I should help as well, thank you for having me and my brother Tenzin" Mako said as Tenzin smiled "don't mention it! my home is your home Mako, you and your brother are welcome to stay as long as you like!" Tenzen said as Mako nodded and ran inside the house.

"Okay now easy does it" the dragon girl said as we set down at the town as everyone was looking at us "don't worry guys! she's friendly!" the dragon girl said as they all went back to their work and shopping "so...what's your name? mines Korra!" I said as she smiled "my name is Kanta" she said as I smiled "a very pretty name" I said as she smiled and hugged me "okay this way!" Kanta said as we walked through the town's streets as I looked around to find all manner of dragon people walking to their homes or businesses as I tapped on Kanta's shoulder "Ummm are you sure I'm okay to be here?" I said as Kanta giggled "it's okay Korra! let's just go meet my dad and maybe he can help you out on whatever it is you need!" she said as I nodded "yea I'm trying to find a fire bending ball that will give me the fire bending power back and I'm thinking it's in that volcano" I said pointing to the giant volcano in front of us "oh...dear...the fire god lives there" Kanta said as I tilted my head "the...fire god?" I said as she nodded "yea the fire god sees all and controls the volcano, he decides our fates" she said as we got to a towering building "okay here we are!" she said as I looked up at it "woah...this place is huge!" I said as she nodded "yeah, my father always likes to go big!" she said as we entered the building as trumpets sounded "make way for princess Kanta!" one guard shouted as my mouth dropped open "you're a princess!" I shouted as Kanta looked at me and laughed nervously "yea...go figure huh?" she said as I sighed and followed her to the throne room as the king got up and spread his arms open "my daughter! and it seems as though you have brought the one here!" he said coming down as he hugged his daughter before then coming over to me to inspect me "hmmm let's see here...yes...yes...  
good! she is perfect Kanta!" he said as I tilted my head "umm pardon me but...perfect for what?" I said as he smiled "why to marry my daughter of course!" he said as my jaw hit the floor "I'm sorry I'm very sorry...but...I'm already married" I said showing him the ring as he nodded "okay then...kill her" he said as the guards began running over to me "WAIT!" I screamed as the king held up his hand "what is it?"  
he said as I laughed nervously "please...I need help getting the fire bending ball...I only came here for that an-" I began to say as he cut me off "cut her head off" he said as a guard reeled in an attack as I quickly placed my hand on his chest and air bent him across the room "ugh listen to me! why do you want me dead for?" I said as another guard came at me as I dodged his attack while taking his weapon as I hit him in the stomach with the butt of the blade as I round house kicked him sending him flying as well before throwing the weapon on the ground "because you won't marry my daughter!" he said as I rolled my eyes as more guards began cornering me "what about a guy from the town? can't you have one of those guys who happen to be dragons marry your daughter?" I said as the king turned around "stand down men" he said before approaching me "no dragon here wants to marry her! I've tried all I could think of but to no avail! do you think you can convince someone to marry her?" he said as I sighed "look love shouldn't be forced! it should happen nat-" I began to say as he interrupted me again "kill he-" he began to say as I interrupted him "okay fine! I'll find someone in this town for her geez" I said taking Kanta be the hand "come on princess! were gonna get you hooked up".

On the airship was a glorious day for Amon as he stood in front of a huge crowd with Alex in tow as he quieted everyone down that was in the room "everyone! we have now taken over the whole of the united states!" Amon yelled as cheers could be heard from all over as Amon placed up a hand again "now we can move forward with taking over more countries, more city's and soon the entire world will be only for the fire nation!" he added as the cheers grew louder as Amon raised a hand "we have found the avatars parents! and they will be killed live on TV as a message!" he added as he brought the two over to him "YOU BASTARD! KORRA WILL COME FOR US!" Karen screamed as Amon slapped her in the face "oh no...noone's going to save you from your death! send them away" she said waving a hand as they both were sent away "now my friends it is time! the fire benders were denied victory a long time ago! but now...now our time has finally come!  
the united states has been locked down! and no one will talk back to the fire nation or they will be destroyed!" Amon said as the cheers got more louder as he turned around and walked out of the room "yes...everything's coming together perfectly" he said entering a room as the door closed behind him.

"I...am...SO HOT!" I shouted as Kanta laughed "Ummm why don't you take your clothes off then" she said as I looked over to her "yea you would like that...no I think I would rather have my clothes on thank you" I said leaning against a wall only to reel back in pain "UGH...I keep forgetting this place is hotter than anything and by touching anything here I'll be fried!" I shouted as everyone looked at me "so Korra? are you able to do it? you know, find me a husband here?" Kanta said as I sighed "Kanta, love shouldn't be forced...it should be...  
natural and free" I said holding my heart "it should be that first meeting...it should be about walks in the park and ice cream at the parlor or romantic candlelight dinners with a girl that sparked your love for her and as you take her hand and look into her beautiful eyes you just know that the two of you were made in this world and you were tru..." I began saying as Kanta stopped me "wait...so it's not about forcing the other person to marry you? it's about spending time with them and getting to know them to build a better relationship and find that special one?" she said as I smiled "yes! you're getting it!" I said as she smiled "guards kill her!" she said as I slapped my face "FINE!  
YOU WANNA FORCE SOMEONE INTO MARRIAGE THEN FINE!" I screamed as she held a hand "be on your mark if she turns again" Kanta said as I slapped my head "okay then...how about him?" I said pointing to a dragon sipping coffee "Nah too uptight" she said as I laughed "hey you two would love each other! you both have your heads shoved up your ass" I said whispering the last part as Kanta went up to me "what did you just say?" she said growling as I coughed "I said maybe you would have liked someone with a bit of class" I said pushing her to the side as I pointed to another dragon delivering mail "or him? he has a job!" I said as she shook her head "I don't marry peasants" she said as I rolled my eyes "or how about him?" I asked as she rolled her eyes "everyone knows nerds are basement dwelling mommy lovers" she said as I balled my fist up "okay...how...about...him?" I said pointing to a man who was staring at us "what are you sick? no way am I going to marry someone as ugly as him!" she said as I punched a wall only to reel in pain "this bitch is going to get me killed!" I said looking at her as she crossed her arms "so you can't find anyone for me then?" she asked as I sighed "I've tried to point out suitors...but to no avail,  
I'm sorry but your attitude may be the reason no one in this town wants to marry you!" I said as she snapped her fingers "goodbye" she said as I went in front of her "except me!" I said as she held her hand out "wait!...you want to marry me?" Kanta said as I nodded "YAY!" she screamed and jumped on me as she started kissing me "lets get into bed baby" Kanta said as I stopped her "woah-woah...no sex until after the wedding now" I said as she nodded "come on baby let's go see daddy!" she said as we both went to the palace as I dejectedly sighed.

"And...there!" Asami said as she held up a portable TV as she smiled "I think I did a lot better this time than last time!" she said as she got up and walked over to her suit "hmmm I'm gonna have to make some modifications to these stabilizers so they function correctly" she said looking closely at them as she continued tinkering with her suit as Bolin and Mako looked on "it's been days now and she's been toying with different objects to try and keep her mind off Korra" Mako said as Bolin sighed "I feel sorry for Asami, here she is working on different parts and objects while Korra is far away where she isn't allowed" Bolin said as Mako jabbed him "Bolin!" Mako said as Bolin shrugged "I know it's bad, but it's the truth!" Bolin replied as Tenzin walked up to them "so Asami keeps going with her inventions huh?" he said as they both nodded and sighed "I can see the pain in her eyes" he said as they both looked at Tenzin "what do you mean?" Bolin said as Tenzin sighed "she's holding in her emotions by working on thing's to keep her busy...but her eyes give her away" he said as he walked up to Asami "and this go..." Asami began saying until she turned to meet Tenzin "oh hi there Tenzin" she said as Tenzin hugged her "what's going on?" she asked as Tenzin smiled "just let it go" he said as she pulled away from him "it's nothing...I just need to finish this suit" she said as Tenzin got in front of her "let it out Asami" Tenzin said as Aami went past him to work on her suit "maybe if I put this here" she said as Tenzin walked up to her and turned her around as he noticed tears falling from her face "it's okay...let it out Asami" he said as she began to cry "my baby's gone...I miss her so much" she sobbed as rested her head on Tenzin's chest "I know you miss her Asami...we all do...but you must be strong...you must know that she will return" he said as Asami wiped her eyes "I don't want to be like this anymore...I want to be happy and smiling...but I always think about her, and when I sleep I hold a pillow pretending it's her...but it's no use...and when I wake up she's not there to greet me good morning...or hold me tight and tell me I'm the only one for her" she said as Tenzin smiled "I bet she knows all of that and more Asami...just remember to keep the memories of her and keep hope that she'll be here soon" Tenzin said as Asami nodded before going back to work.

I stood there as the suitors measured me for my wedding suit as I looked around and noticed a bridesmaid walking up to me "so are you nervous?" she said as I rolled my eyes "yea I wouldn't say nervous since I have about five guards around me with weapons willing to kill me at the slightest word that I either betrayed them or am getting out of my wedding" I said as she simply laughed "oh you are a joker huh?"  
she said as I sighed "yeah I try to be...just make sure they don't cut off my head after the wedding" I said as she walked away laughing as the king entered the room "now here is the ring" he said handing me the ring as I quickly dropped it in pain "EVERYTHING HERE IS HOT!" I screamed as he looked at me "well pick it up!" he said as I slapped my head "can I have some kind of oven mitts first?" I said as he crossed his arms as I picked it up and started playing hot potato with it as I looked at him "Ummm where is my ring?" I asked as he smiled "you'll get it as soon as the wedding winds to a close with the trading of the rings" he said as I sighed "fine" I said as I managed to plop the ring on a table as the suitors gathered up a suit for me "what? this suits for a dragon! I'm not a dragon! and these boots? their claws!" I said as the suitor shrugged "can I just leave my clothes on?" I said as the suitor snatched the suit away from me and huffed walking off "yea thank you too jerk" I said walking over to the table and picking the ring up as I continued playing hot potato with it until I realized I had air bending to which I used a gust of wind from my hand to keep the ring in the air without touching my hand as I walked out of the room and went over to where Kanta was as I saw her slip on her dress as she looked at me "hey! your not supposed to be here!" she said as I sighed and walked over to her "I don't care about bad luck or the like, I just want to get this wedding over with" I said as she zipped the back of her dress up and huffed "seriously if you can't take this seriously then I guess your life will be forfeit!" she said as I slapped my head with the ring as I screamed in pain "DAMNIT" I screamed as the ring fell only to be caught by my air bending "you know what? being with that girl with the hot body and southern accent back in the mountains had more manners than you!" I shouted leaving the room as I walked over to the podium and looked around the area "why am I doing this?" I said looking at the panels as I sighed out loud "Asami I miss you...I miss you so much" I said as I sat down on a bench as I shot up and yelled "DAMN THIS PLACE!" I screamed kicking the bench as I brushed my hair back and sighed.

In the whole of the united states the fire benders law was brutal, they took what they wanted and executed anyone that disobeyed them as states came under new rules as everyone had to tear down buildings to put up fire bender towers or work hard hours behind stone as kids were also put to work under the same grueling situations as those who failed were quickly disposed of as it got worse and worse, but where there was darkness and hopelessness was a single light as a woman hid among the shadows as she snuck past the patrolling guard and entered a secret underpass where the rest of the refugee camps were "here I brought what supplies I could" the girl said as a boy walked up to her "you could have been caught Venessa!" he said as she folded her arms well it's better than doing nothing Brad!" she said walking over to a nearby sink and splashing the water under her arms "well it's better than getting yourself killed!" he said grabbing her arm and bringing her over to him as they kissed "well I'm working for the future! maybe if I get a weapon those fire bender bastards will fall!" she said as Brad looked at her "you want to bring the war to the fire benders? even after they took...her..." he said as Venessa broke away from his grip "let's not talk about her...it's still too hard" she said walking up to a picture of a happy family "why not? we need to remember all she ever did for us!" he said wrapping his arms around her as she set the picture down "doesn't mean I still don't miss her" she said as Brad smiled as they shared another kiss as the picture was shown to be Brad and Venessa's mother and father.

I sighed as everyone began to sit down as we got ready for the wedding "ugh this is gonna suck so HARD" I said as I shouted the last part as I walked up to the alter with the ring still in the air as my air bending didn't seem to stop as the music began which mad me grip one of my ears in pain "OH MY GOD THIS MUSIC IS LOUD!" I screamed as the music continued as Kanta walked down the aisle towards me "oh great! here comes the bride with her father...kill me now!" I said as a guard came up behind me "I WAS ONLY JOKING!" I screamed as the guard went back "even the guards take my joking seriously...just great!" I said as Kanta walked up beside me as she smiled looking at me "I'm so happy this is happening!" she said as her father smiled wide" I am so happy this is happening as well my sweety" he said as I sighed and turned as the pastor walked up to the podium "we are gathered here for a very very special union between the princess and..this...uh human in holy matrimony" he began as I noticed all the dragons sighing and crying around me as I rolled my eyes "now dear, do you take this human to be your wife forever? he said as she nodded "yes yes a million times yes!" she said as he turned to me "and human, do you as well take princess Kanta to be your wife?" he said as I looked at him "yeah..." I said as he brought up his hands "now the exchange of the rings!" he said as I gave Kanta her ring as she brought out a big box and set it down before me "ummm...what's this?" I said as she smiled "it's your ring silly!" she said as I knelt down and air blasted it open as my eyes grew wide "this is...but I thought..." I began to say as I looked up "take it and go" she said as I touched it as my entire body grew red as I was brought up to the air as all the fire and heat came into me before exploding in a bright light as fire came out of my hands before landing back on the ground only to see a lot of angry dragons coming at me "go now! and thanks...I had a lot to think about and...your right...love is about getting to know the other person...thank you so much" she said as I nodded, but as I took a step forward I suddenly shot through the door as I held my arms to my head "god what th-"  
I said as I looked down only to find the ground was WAY below me as I began to scream "I'M GONNA DIE!" I screamed as I began flying into every rock wall as I fell back down to earth only to fly back up as I was beginning to get dizzy from the whole experience as I looked behind me to find the dragons flying towards me "okay get it together Korra...there are dragons that want you dead...and you can now fly for some reason...please let me li-" I said as I zoomed at them, knocking them from the sky "SORRY!" I screamed as I hit a building full force as I came out the other side as I shook my head of the debris only to find I was zooming through the town square as I was shot back up to the air "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CONTROL THIS?!" I screamed as I shot past the dragons again as I zipped down the pathway to the next trial as I wondered if I would make it out alive...as long as my flying doesn't kill me!

Night came as the refugees lay in their makeshift bedding and huts as Brad began passionately kissing Venessa as she pushed him away "come on baby, lets fool around" he said as Venessa sighed and got up "I told you Brad...not with the curtain open" she said as Brad got up and wrapped his arms around her "so what if people think were disgusting? Venessa you're my sister...and my lover" he said as Venessa broke the embrace "that's just it! you're my brother! this isn't right!" she said as Brad sighed "I know but...I have feelings about you baby"  
I said closing the curtain as Venessa sighed "you really want to do this?" she said as he took his shirt off and dropped it to the ground "we need to cherish every moment we have while we still can Venessa...now lets make love together" he said walking up to Venessa as they started to kiss as he moved his hands to her pants as he unbuttoned them "oh Brad..." she moaned silently as he smiled and licked her neck as he moved his hand under her pants as the sound of footsteps stopped the moment "shit" Brad whispered as the curtain flew open to reveal fire benders "BROTHER RUN!" Venessa said as she broke the embrace and ran at one of the fire benders kicking him in the face as another hit her with a ball of fire sending her to the ground "VENESSA!" Brad screamed as he ran up to the fire bender only for him to get knocked across the room "d...d...damn you f...fire nation" Brad managed to speak out as the bender walked up to him and finished him with a ball of fire to the face "what sick and disgusting vermin" the fire bender said as he left the two dead bodies in the hut as they continued to flush out and kill the rest of the refugees in the area as it was becoming apparent that there was nowhere else to hide from the fire nation.

(A/N) hey all! as Korra is almost done with her trial will the next one prove too much for her? or will she be the bad buns we know she is and plow through this one as well? who knows? so stay tuned for the next episode!


End file.
